The present invention is generally related to a lamp holder, particularly to the type having a vase-shaped body with irregular cracks formed thereon to produce desired visual effects.
It has been known to form a lamp holder which uses a porcelain material vase body. The vase body may have cracks on its exterior to create an attractive appearance. However, applicant has independently developed a lamp holder utilizing cracked glass material defined by a plurality of irregular fragments, on which reflected light creates interference, and which produces special visual effects.
The utilization of a cracked glass vase body, however, is subject to a problem, since a crack between adjacent glass fragments tend to propagate and cause further cracking.